fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Wyvern Rex
|weaknesses = (Head) (Tail) |creator = BannedLagiacrus Adopted by ElusiveSeeker }} Wyvern Rex is an extinct monster created by Capcom but remade by BannedLagiacrus. It is the ancestor of all wyverns and appears randomly in some quests in High Rank and G-Rank. Physiology Wyvern Rex has black-grayish scales on its body with red tinges on its back along with yellow eyes. It has sharp claws on its feet and hands much like other Flying Wyverns and isn't really known by the Guild. Its been rumored that it changes its appearance and fight style while fighting hunters. Habitat Wyvern Rex is believed to be found in almost every single area that Flying Wyverns can be found in. This suggests that these wyverns were very widespread before supposedly going extinct. Attacks and Moves Low Rank and High Rank Normal Form: When hunters first face it in battle, it will start off normal and look similar to the picture above. While fighting, it will fight just like the Tigrex Species with little differences from them. While in its Normal Form, it will not take any elemental damage and will be immune to certain items until it changes into one of its other forms. Transformation: Wyvern Rex will stand up and roar just like Tigrex with its wings spread. When it roars, wind will surround it and dirt will fly around it, covering it until it burst from around it revealing its next form. Blind Rage Form: Its eyes will be red, air will come out of its nose, and its back legs will have red veins on them. In this form, it fights similar to Khezu and Gigginox in a way and, it can't see as well as it use to. It now depends on its hearing and smell to find hunters and, to attack. It is now immune to Flash Bombs and KO Damage but is now weak to Sonic Bombs and Dung Bombs. It is now also extremely weak to Poison. Its weakest spot is now its back legs. During its Blind Rage Form, it gains two attacks and will use a few of Gigginox's and Khezu's(4th Gen.) attacks. Blinding Back Slam: It will listen and smell around the area before flying into the air. When its in the air, it will jump in the air like the Supremacy Pariapuria and smash its back into the ground. When it jumps in the air, it will cause Dragon Wind Press and knock hunters on their back. Reckless Abandon Bites: The beast will jump backwards two times before biting forward five times at hunters. These bites actually can decrease your sharpness to another level with a single bite like Berukyurosu. Swift Form: Its eyes will turn orange, red veins will flow on its arms and back legs, and red claws. In this form, Wyvern Rex is very similar to Nargacuga, Barioth, Mi-Ru(Speed Form), and Hyujikiki. Its much faster and a lot more agile than before. The Wyvern Rex is now immune to Dung Bombs but is now weak to Flash Bombs and Sonic Bombs. It is also weaker to Paralysis now. In this form, its weakest spot is its tail. In its Swift Form, it gains four attacks and it will use a few of Nargacuga's, Hyujikiki's, Barioth's, and Mi-Ru's(Speed Form) attacks. Fatigue Slash: Wyvern Rex will spin just like Tigrex before turning slash forward at hunters like Nargacuga but will spin again and slash forward farther than before at a hunter. When it slashes forward, it will leave a gas of Fatigue behind reducing their stamina. Triple Wind Spit: It will over a hunter like Hyujikiki and shoot three balls of wind at hunters while in the air before landing rushing forward like Mi-Ru. Quaduruple Wing Slash Forward: It will get in a stance like the Nargacuga, giving huntes a chance to Sonic Bomb it. It will slash forward three times at hunters before jumping backwards or forward slashing three times again and repeats the attack two more times. After doing this it will taunt for a few seconds. Crushing Spirit: If hunters hit it while its turning to face them, it will jump in the air and smash the ground around it, knocking the hunters in the air, before doing a damaging roar. Flight Form: Gray eyes, crimson horns, crimson spikes, blood veins on wings, and blood veins on claws. In this form, this wyvern mainly depends on flight combat and fights similar to the Rathalos, Zeruresusu, Anorupathisu, UNKNOWN, and Berukyurosu. In this form, Wyvern Rex's weakest point is its wings. Wyvern Rex is now immune to Sonic Bombs and Dung Bombs but is now weak to Flash Bombs. It is also extremely weak to Sleep. It now gains one attack in Flight Mode and uses a few of the Rathalos', Zeruresusu's, Anorupathisu's, UNKNOWN's, and Berukyurosu's attacks. Spinning Flying Dive: It will fly high in the air like Barioth before diving down and spinning forward. While spinning forward, it will send multiple boulders flying around it while spinning. Ancestral Form: When it loses 50% of its health it will go into this hidden Rage Mode. Red veins will show up all over its body, its body will become hard as rock, and spikes will turn red. In this form, it will use all attacks from previous forms and will use a few Armor Wyvern Attacks like Basarios and Gravios. In this form, it gains one attack. Shattering Earth Roar: It will hold in its breath for a few seconds before roaring like the Tigrex Subspecies before roaring. When it roars rocks around it will pop up from the ground near and could throw hunters in the air, into the roar. G-Rank In G-Rank, the Wyvern Rex gains one new forms. Armor Form: Silver scales and blood veins on back. In this form, it is immune to all elements and aliments but takes more raw damage from weapons. While in its Armor Form, it gains two new attacks and fights like Akantor and Ukanlos. Tornado Roar: It raises its head up and roars. When it roars, a tornado will appear around it before splitting up and circling it. Double Back Slam: Wyvern Rex trys to fly but can barely fly before slamming into the ground with its back and quickly recovering and, slamming down on hunters with its back. BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +5 *Water +15 *Ice +10 *Thunder -25 *Dragon -25 Skills: Grim Reaper, Status Decline, Razor Sharp, and Embodiment -1 Gunner Set *Fire +10 *Water +20 *Ice +20 *Thunder -30 *Dragon -30 Skills: Grim Reaper, Status Decline, Cluster Shot, and Distance Decreased Notes *Wyvern Rex's concept is heavily based on Mi-Ru. *Wyvern Rex is very similar to all sorts of Flying Wyverns. *Wyvern Rex is the first Extinct Species hunters hunt in-game. *Both of Wyvern Rex's Armors have a unique skill to them known as Grim Reaper. **This skill allows hunters to deal more damage to monster when they are knocked down and gives them Attack(L), Affinity +2, and Earplugs. *Despite Molten Tigrex's giant size, Wyvern Rex is larger than Molten Tigrex. *Unofficial artwork by BirdFungi Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Extinct Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus